The Marauders and Their Notes
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: Slightly AU because Lily gets together with James in fifth year.The Maruaders write notes in class,and all is going well...until Lily asks the unthinkable.What will the reprecussions of her question entail?Not DH compliant.Very old story,read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Ha, I remembered the disclaimer this time! Yay for HoC!

So, I'm going to try writing a MWPP story. This first chapter (or only chapter, depending on how many people review) will be in note form. If there are any chapters after this, I'll switch between normal form and note form.

Here's the key.

James

Sirius

_Remus_

**Peter**

All right then, here we go. On with the fic!

Chapter One, Note Number One: Trouble With Love And Friends

Which class? Dumb question; Potions

Oi, Padfoot, did you hear what Slughorn just said?

Mate, when are you gonna learn; I never pay attention to the fat old nutter.

_Maybe if you paid attention to the "fat old nutter" you wouldn't be failing Potions. And _

_That goes to you too, Prongs._

Oh who asked you anyway, Moony?

**Well, someone's a tad on the grumpy side. What, did Danielle dump you or something?**

As a matter of fact, she did. At breakfast. You were there when she threw the jam in my face Wormtail, remember? You hid behind your copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ when she started screaming.

**Oh yea. You should have seen your face. It was as red as the strawberry jam that she threw on you**.

_Why'd she dump you? I mean, the last time I saw you two together, you were in the darkest corner of the common room, snogging like there was no tomorrow._

Yea, same here. Wait a moment. Oh God, Sirius you didn't give her that—thing you bought her on our last Hogsmeade visit, did you?

Yea, I did. 

**What'd he give her?**

_You were in the hospital wing, Wormtail. Sirius, you are an idiot! No wonder she threw jam on you. _

**Will someone tell me what he got her?**

Don't wet yourself, Wormtail. To make a long story short, he gave her a mirror.

**Well that doesn't seem so bad.**

_It's where he got the mirror and what it does. He got it at Zonko's—she hates Zonko's. And, well, it's rather funny what it does, if I do say so myself…_

**What does it do?**

Whenever someone looks into it, the reflection laughs and insults them. I thought she'd like it. They weren't that harsh of insults, just teasing.

We told him not to give it to her, but did he listen? No. Padfoot, I think maybe making your Animagus a dog was a bad idea.

And how is that, Prongsy?

Okay, a) You are so dead when class is over, and b) dogs are supposed to have good hearing, which you seem to lack.

_And they're very intelligent too._

**Sirius, maybe you should change your Animagus to something that fits you better. **

There aren't very many creatures that have the same personality as our dear Padfoot. I can think of one at the moment. A pig. Or maybe a slug.

You are so dead when class is over. And how do you figure that? You act more like a pig when you are around "Lily-kins"

**Oh, serious burn.****It was nice knowing you, Sirius.**

_What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral? Obviously not lilies. _

Take that back, you prat.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was kidding, Prongsy. I didn't mean that. Take a deep breath, mate or Slughorn will come over here. My, my you are rather touchy these days when that name is mentioned.

_Could it be that the infamous James Potter is taking his latest rejection from the equally infamous Lily Evans harder than usual?_

Shut up. Listen, the full moon's coming up. What should we do?

**Well that was a quick change of subject. What'd she say to you to make you this keen on avoiding the subject?**

I don't want to talk about it.

_She told him she'd rather go out with—I can't even say it, it was so harsh._

**Who? Who'd she say she'd rather go out with?**

Unless you want to end up in the hospital wing for the third time this week, I suggest you drop it, Wormtail.

She said she'd rather go out with—Snivellus. 

…**You're—you're kidding, right?**

_No. She flat out said, "I'd rather go out with Snape than with a pompous, arrogant, jackass like you, Potter."_

Drop it, you gits, or Slughorn will be peeling you three off of the walls.

_Damn, put the parchment away, here comes Slughorn!_

_FIN (or is it?)_

So what do you think? I'll continue only if I get at least 4 reviews. I get the required 4 reviews, you get another chapter. Please review, I had a lot of fun writing this. I know this plot is clichéd, but it's fun. And it will get better, I swear. Any ways, toodles for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? LOL, just kidding. I decided to update, even though I didn't get my 4 reviews (at least last time I checked, which was five minutes ago). I have the house to myself for the next five hours (YES!) so I can update. I hope this doesn't suck…I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry James fans, James isn't in this chapter, just Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot this time around.

Guide:

**Peter**

Sirius

_Remus_

Chapter Two, Note Two: The Infamous, _Lovesick_ James Potter

What class are we in this time around? I think History of Magic fits.

**Did anyone just get that last date?**

I know I didn't. Merlin, this is the most boring class of all time. Why on earth hire Binns to teach History of Magic. Yea, he was there, but why not hire a ghost with more personality, like Nearly Headless Nick? He was there too.

_He didn't want to. I asked him in first year. And he prefers Sir Nicholas, you know that._

What's he going to do? Walk through us if we don't call him that?

_Very funny._

**Hey where's James?**

_He's in the hospital wing. He got hit in the head with a Bludger at Quiditch practice yesterday._

Yea. I still can't believe the moron. He usually dodges those. 

**What's been up with him lately? He's been acting all funny lately.**

_He's still pretty upset about what Lily said to him the other day. He won't admit it, but she really hit a sensitive nerve._

I don't understand him. He could have any girl in the school if he wanted, but he has never had a girlfriend in five years of being here. What is wrong with him?

_Nothing's wrong with him. Just because he hasn't had twelve girlfriends in the past year doesn't mean something's wrong with him._

**So does that mean there's still hope for me?**

Only if you pluck up the courage to ask out Melanie Davison before she's taken by some other geek. And I'll have you know, Remus I've only had ten girlfriends in the past year thank you very much. But James hasn't had one since we came to Hogwarts.

_He wants Lily. Plain and simple. I think the fact that she doesn't fawn over him like all the other girls makes her more attractive. The fact that she won't go out with him for him and not for what he is famous for makes her more real, and James likes that about her._

**And how do you know all of this?**

_James told me. _

Hold it, wait one second! He told you all of this, and not me? It's a world gone mad.

_He thought you'd just make fun of him._

I would've teased him a little but I wouldn't—who am I kidding, yea I would. This is gold! The infamous James Potter is absolutely lovesick over little Evans, the school brainiac.

_I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should've just kept my mouth shut. But you have to swear you won't tell him what I told you._

And why should we? Right Wormtail?

**Leave me outta this. I'm not going to say anything.**

_Thank you, Peter._

Okay, why should I?

_Do you want to continue copying my homework?_

Point well taken then. All right, I'll keep my mouth shut, but only for a while. When this has all blown over, then I'll pick on him.

_I doubt that it will be that simple. He's pretty discouraged._

**Hey, where's Lily going? Class isn't over yet, is it?**

No, we've still got half an hour. Where is she going? I've never known her to leave class in the middle of a lecture.

_Unless I'm mistaken, Snape just told her what happened to James. _

**That must be why he looks like he's going to explode with laughter.**

Lousy, greasy git. I should just hang him by his ankle now. That Bludger could've done some serious damage to James if I hadn't have caught him. Almost did some serious damage to me just trying to catch him.

_Don't do anything now, Padfoot. We're in the middle of class, for Merlin's sakes. Get him when we're not in the presence of a teacher. _

**But that doesn't explain where Lily is going.**

Yea it does. She's going to go see—no way, that can't be it, can it Remus?

_It must. Unless I'm mistaken, she's going to go see James._

**But why? I thought she hated him.**

_I guess not._

This is a dream. There is no way Lily Evans would go to the hospital wing to visit James Potter in the real world. Would someone pinch me please? OUCH! Not that hard Peter! I guess this means I'm not dreaming, does it?

_If it's any consolation, Padfoot, I'm pretty surprised myself. I thought she'd be satisfied he'd gotten what he deserved._

**Why is Binns giving us that look?**

He's getting suspicious. I'm usually snoring by now.

_Hide the note! Here he comes!_

What's he going to do, give us detention?

"Yes, Mr. Black."

END CHAPTER

So what do you think? Good, bad, fantastic, horrible, ghastly, spectacular, which one? Only 3 reviews are required for the next chapter. And I see all of you people who read and don't review! Please review, even if it's a flame. I just like hearing from people. And would someone read "A Harry and Ginny Story" and review? I spent a good six hours writing that one. Anyways, please review and all that lovely jazz! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry potter. There, now you lawyers can leave me in peace. Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter.

Guide:

Sirius

James

_Remus_

**Peter**

This note shall take place in Transfiguration.

Chapter Three, Note Three: A Much More Positive Conversation

**Hey Padfoot, what's up with James lately? He's been acting like he's floating on a cloud or something.**

I don't know. He's been like this since he got out of the hospital wing. What about you Remus?

_I don't know. Do you think it could have something to do with that day when Lily went to go visit James?_

**You think something happened?**

No, nothing happened.

_Is that so? And how are you so sure?_

If something had happened, he would've told me. He would have told the three of us if something had happened.

Are you sure about that, Padfoot?

**Hi James!**

_I thought you were asleep._

I must be getting better at faking it. I even fooled you, Moony.

So are you going to tell us why you are so happy- go- lucky the past week, Prongsy?

I thought we had a conversation about that version of my nickname? But anyways, I might tell you guys.

**Might?**

Oi, mate, we're your best friends. We tell each other everything. Well I don't, but I'm just sparing you guys the gruesome details that you don't want to hear anyway.

**Bad images. I could've lived without those. Oh, God…**

_I'm with you on that one Wormtail. And thank Merlin that you don't tell us about all your little solo flights, Padfoot._

So, Prongs, you've got a choice; you can tell us what happened, or you can be stuck to a chair and be forced to listen to a few of my escapades.

All right, no need to threaten me. Well I was in the hospital wing, wasn't I? I had just woken up from a very nice dream. Lily was in it, and she was being uncharacteristically nice and

Get on with it!

Now look what you did. You ripped the parchment. Anyways, I woke up with the usual splitting headache when I saw an auburn and cream blur in front of me. I put my glasses on, and I thought I was still dreaming. I saw Lily sitting at my bedside, looking—unless I misinterpreted it—concerned. I must've had this incredulous look on my face, because she blushed and mumbled something about leaving. She got up and I grabbed her wrist. Not hard, but hard enough to where she wouldn't get away. She looked back at me and sort of smiled and sat down again. We talked a little bit, and then, before I knew it she was kissing me. I was sort of stunned at first I just sat there. Then I started kissing her back, and the next thing I know, I have a date next Hogsmeade weekend.

_I knew it. I knew she went to see you._

Beg pardon?

She must really like you and you must've really scared her. Snivellus told her what happened and she ran off to the hospital wing in the middle of a lecture.

Really? She skived off a class just for me? What one was it?

**History of Magic.**

Blimey. Sure, it's not one of the important ones, but it's one that she flips out in if she didn't get every single note. And she left in the middle of the lecture for me?

_Not just in the middle of the lecture, but in the middle of class. She missed another whole lecture._

Wow.

**P.S. we have a detention this Saturday.**

All three of you? Even you Moony?

_Unfortunately yes. _

Why? And how come I wasn't involved?

Relax; we didn't pull off any prank—at least one involving Snape—without you.

_We got caught writing notes._

You got caught? You guys are totally lost without me, aren't you? How could you let yourself get caught? Merlin, I'm going to be bored out of my mind.

_You could try doing your homework. That Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on vampires won't write itself you know._

Can't I just copy yours?

_No. I won't let you copy mine. You and Sirius have been cut off from the Remus Homework Help Cheat- line._

_You can copy mine._

That's oddly generous of you. What's wrong with it?

Nothing at all. I copied Remus's when he wasn't looking.

_I knew that was bacon grease on it! You told me that it was "probably some ink that got tipped over in your bag."_

Thanks, Padfoot.

Anything for my best friend. Now about this whole dating Evans thing. She's not going to be wanting you on full moons, is she? That's the men's time of the month, and you can tell her that.

Okay, don't call her Evans anymore. She doesn't like it, or so I'm told. And I think she might want me on full moons, to make sure we don't get in trouble.

_Elaborate James. _

**You didn't tell her, did you?**

No. She asked me how long you've been a werewolf, Moony. She said she figured it out in first year whenyou started disappearing. So, yea, she already knew. And, well, she wants to go with us on our monthly jaunts.

OH NO! James, I'm thrilled that you finally got a girlfriend, I am. But if she thinks she's going with us, she's got another thing coming. She's not even an Animagus for one.

Yea she is.

**She is?**

_She is? But, how is that possible?_

_How is it possible that you three are Animagi, Sirius?_

Great, so she's an Animagus. She's still not going.

**_And who are you to try and stop me, Sirius Black? _**(a/n: yep, it's Lily!)

Well look what we have here; if it isn't the fairy princess of Hogwarts. You shouldn't write notes in class, Lily; McGonagall demote you from "kiss-up" to "teacher's pet"

_**Wow, that was the longest sentence I ever saw you write Black. You sure someone didn't have to write it for you?**_

_Enough, both of you. Okay, lets take a vote. All in favor of allowing Lily to go with us on our monthly adventures, as long as she promises to keep them quiet, write a "Y" on the note. Y._

Y

_**Y**_

**Y**

_And those in favor of not allowing her write a "N" on the note._

N! N N N N N N N N N N!

_Well, that's settled. Lily, you are officially an Honorary Marauder. What's your Animagus?_

_**A fox. The red fur went with the hair.**_

_All right then, we'll come up with a nickname for you later._

**What's wrong Sirius?**

We have a stupid girl in the group. I swear, if you try to girly up this group or hold us back in our pranking, you are out of here!

Is that what's really bothering you, Padfoot?

…yea, I guess it is. Actually, I like the idea of a girl on the team, just as a mascot. Get you a cute outfit to wear and I'll be good.

_**How about I ignore that comment and let you live, and in return, you don't complain a lot about me being in the group. Deal?**_

Ooo, Lily Evans has a dark side. Yea, deal. But only because you're my best mate's girl. Hey, speaking of you two, how many kids are you planning on having?

**I never thought I'd be happier to see McGonagall in my life.**

Damn, here she comes! Hide the parchment; she's coming to me first!

"Hello, Professor. And what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit my desk this afternoon?"

"Detention, Potter!"

END CHAPTER

Well, what did you think? I didn't see the whole Lily thing coming at all; I'm as surprised as some of you are. The minimum reviews I want this chapter to bring are 5. That's it, 5, you heard me. I want five more reviews of flames if you want to see what's in store for you readers next! Until then, I'll be checking this baby's stats and seeing how many hits I get. Toodles for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back from the dismal world of writers block. I was stuck on coming up with a nickname for Lily, but I think I finally came up a fairly decent. After you're done reading it, could you review and tell me whether I should change it? That would be very helpful.

I'd like to thank the following people:

Tigerlilystar, for her awesome suggestions and encouragement.

Cassie93 for letting me read her mind (LOL) and also making helpful suggestions

My mom (LOL, she suggested using a name from the Disney movie "The Fox and The Hound"—which I don't own the movie or the company—and after a modification or two, I came up with this name)

Okay, you guys know I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. And if you don't, here's a little memo for ya; I DON'T OWN IT! HAPPY NOW, I'M GONNA GO CRAWL UNDER SOMETHING AND CRY! THANKS A LOT!

I had way too much sugar today, sorry. Anyways, the class of choice today is… Charms.

Guide:

James

Sirius

_Remus_

**Peter**

_**Lily**_

Chapter Four: Conflicts

**Hey, Lily, will you help me? I can't seem to get the spell right.**

_**What's not to get? It's so easy, Wormtail. Just**_

Lily, don't waist your ink. Wormtail is a lost cause, ain't he James?

Yea, he sort of is.

**Thanks a lot guys.**

_**It will be a lost cause if you keep discouraging him like that. Why not try some positive encouragement?**_

Positive? Oi Prongs, did you get that? 

Lily, love, Sirius has this incapability to be anything remotely positive.

**_He's not the only one I was talking to. You need to be nicer too, James_**.

_I agree with Lily. _

Well hello there, Moony. I was wondering when you were going to join us.

_I was busy making my teapot sing, which you all should be doing. Lily, I'm surprised at you. You, a prefect, writing notes instead of doing class work._

**_I made mine sing about ten minutes ago. What took you so long? Oh, never mind, has anyone come up with a nickname for me yet?_**

_Oh yea. Well, I've come up with a few possibilities. What about the rest of you?_

**I didn't know that was something we all needed to do. I don't have any.**

Neither do I.

I thought of one or two.

_Well, here's one of mine; Red?_

_**No, no, not original enough.**_

_What else? Foxy?_

_**Good lord, no!**_

_Okay then, I'm fresh out then. James, you said you had one? _

Yea, but I don't think you'll like it, Lily.

_**Is it perverted?**_

No.

**_Then tell me._**

Well…Bushtail? Swiftheart? I just came up with that one.

**_Hmm… I like those fairly well. They're possibilities_**.

You're only saying that because you're dating him.

**_I don't see you coming up with anything._**

Because, quite honestly, I don't care. You shouldn't be a Marauder in the first place.

**Oh, not this again. What is this, the umpteenth time he's done this?**

Yea, about that much. Sirius, we've talked about this; if I'm a Marauder, she is too. She is a part of me, and since I'm a Marauder, she is too. So stop complaining about it and let it go.

How about you make me, Prongsy?

That's it; I've had it up to here with you and that botching of my nickname!

END OF NOTE, AND START THE FUN PART!

They started fighting right in the middle of class. James punched Sirius in the nose while Sirius's left fist came into contact with James's abdomen. James doubled over, coughing blood and kicked Sirius in that oh so sensitive area that men have. Sirius groaned and fell off his chair onto the floor, moaning in agony. Students stood up and flocked over to the action, yelling for the fight to go on. Lily was trying to help a gasping James up while Remus and Peter were bent over a groaning Sirius. Flitwick tried his best to make him heard over the tumult and to get to the center of the student mass, but to no avail. There were just too many people yelling.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dumbledore threw the doors open and strode into the room, followed closely by a livid McGonagall. Silence fell. They made a path for him as he strode to the five teenagers. He stared at them, not sure if he believed what he was seeing.

On his right, Lily was supporting a gasping and coughing James. On his left, Remus was helping a very miserable Sirius to his feet, with Peter behind Sirius just in case he lost his balance.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the fifth years. "Class dismissed," he said in a calm yet firm tone. The rest of the class got the hint and practically fought tooth and nail to be the first out of the door. Once they were all gone, McGonagall went to the door, shut it, and locked it with a half a dozen enchantments. Dumbledore turned back to the five teenagers before him. "What happened?" he asked, his voice very calm and quiet.

Lily was the first to speak. Her voice shook from the shock. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, we were—well—writing notes in class. Most of us were done with the work and the others needed help," she added quickly, seeing McGonagall's nostrils in indignation and fury. She cringed and fell silent, setting James down on a chair. Remus handed Sirius over to Peter and stepped forward. "Well, anyway, Sirius and James started to argue about something, and before we could do anything, they were fighting each other, and here we are."

Dumbledore stood there for a moment before asking, "What would you two fight about that could cause a fight like this?"

Sirius looked up at him, his eyes flashing in anger. "He's being a prat, what else? An arrogant prat, but what else is new?"

"Oh, I'm the prat? Tell that to my broken ribs."

"Yea, my groin says you're a prat! Actually, it says you're a no-good bastard!"

"Language, Mr. Black!" McGonagall said reproachfully.

"Really now? Is that what you really think Sirius? Or are you just jealous that I have a girlfriend for longer than a week and that she is a decent human being. I don't know if you can say that about the girls you dated."

"Enough! Detention for both of you!" McGonagall reprimanded. She and Dumbledore left the room, shaking their heads.

"No, I'm not jealous of you! I would never date Lily Evans even if someone offered to pay me a million Galleons to take her to dinner! And yes, I really do think that stuff about!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at a very shocked and rather hurt Lily.

"Fine! Then we have nothing else to say to each other. I resign from the Marauders!"

"What!" exclaimed Remus, Peter, and Lily in unison. Sirius looked mildly surprised.

"James, you can't serious! You are one of the founders of the Marauders! You can't resign!" Remus reasoned.

"If you resign, we won't be the Marauders anymore. There might as well not be the Marauders!" Peter added.

"Well, Wormtail, if you really feel that way, here's my response; I, James Daniel Potter, hereby call the Marauders disbanded!"

"For once, I agree," Sirius said, glaring darkly at James and Lily.

"Well I don't agree," Remus said.

"Neither do I, you guys are my only friends," Peter added.

"I'm with Remus and Peter," Lily said.

"You don't count! You were never an official Marauder in the first place, and as far as I'm concerned, you never will be!" Sirius growled. Lily looked at him, hurt in her eyes. What was going on with Sirius lately? He usually didn't act like this.

James glared at him. "Lily, let's go. I think I might need to visit the hospital wing," James said quietly. Lily nodded absently. She gave Remus and Peter a helpless look and helped James up, and together they left the Charms classroom. Remus and Peter glared at Sirius and followed them. Sirius sighed, stood up, and left as well.

END CHAPTER

Wow, I didn't see that coming at all. Poor…EVERYBODY! James for his ribs, Lily for her hurt feelings, Remus and Peter for being suddenly groupless, and Sirius for—well I don't know about him, but you all get my point. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had writers block. And don't expect the next one until either in the next two days or next week, cuz I'm going camping with my darling father, grandmother, uncle, aunt, and my two cousins.I hope it'll be somewhat enjoyable, but I'm not holding my breath. But I think I havestrep, so I might not have to go.Anyways, I gotta go. See ya later!

HeartOfChaos


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all it is I again! Well, it looks like I won't be going camping, so I can update. This chapter will be in note form, but it only has James, Remus, and Lily because Sirius is in the doghouse (oh shit, that was a pun. Someone shoot me please) and Peter is hanging out with Sirius (just go with it). Okay, the class today is Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

Guide:

James

_Remus_

_**Lily**_

Chapter Five: Friends

Hey Remus, what's that thing on Snivellus's robes? Looks like cat sick.

_How should I know? But he does have a cat, so it is likely that it puked on him._

_**You two shouldn't be writing notes. Professor Goblets is looking suspicious.**_

Let him. I don't care. Speaking of goblets, I wonder how many goblets of wine he had before class today? He's swaying a lot more than usual.

_I bet you six Galleons he had more than six._

Really now? Well, I bet you twelve Galleons he's had more than twelve. Look at the state of him; he's five minutes from passing out.

_**Honestly you two, this is silly. Remus, shame on you. I never expected this from you.**_

_And what would that be Lily?_

_**You are trying to, in a way, replace**_

_No I'm not! And don't bring him up; James is still pretty upset about it._

_**I'll bloody well bring it up if I bloody well please to! You are not my boss!**_

_But I'm a prefect._

_**So am I! And when have you ever enforced your authority of prefect on any one? Look just don't bring up. Look at the state of James; do you think he wants that to be brought up? **_

Hello? I'm right here you two! And I don't care if you talk about that stupid git.

_**James, you don't mean that. Remus and I can see right through your little act. You miss Sirius, admit it.**_

Miss him? Why would I miss such a backstabbing prat as Sirius?

_Give it up, James. I miss him too._

Well, if you miss him, why don't you go hang out with him?

_You know, if you had meant that, I would be rather offended._

Who says I don't mean it?

_Then why do you look like a dog that just had an accident on the carpet?_

Don't even mention dogs! I hate dogs!

_**Only because that's Sirius's Animagus. You don't really hate dogs, and you really don't think all that bad stuff about Sirius either**_.

You know, your whole know it all is getting a little old Lily.

_**It's a good thing I can tell you didn't mean that, or else Goblets will have to get Filch in here to peel you off of the wall and store your remains in a jar.**_

_Wow, someone's not in a good mood._

_**And I have every right to be! James, you and Sirius have been friends since the moment you set foot on the train. You two shouldn't throw it away after a petty little fight like this.**_

How can you say that after all that stuff he said to you?

_**Please, my sister has said worse to me, and those times she was being nice. But that's not the point.**_

_Lily is right. The four of us been through a lot, much less than you two have. Remember in first year when you and Sirius got lost in the Forbidden Forest for a whole week? By the time you got back, Sirius was unconscious and you basically had to drag him along as you ran for your life from that tribe of acromantulas. You didn't have to save him, but you risked your neck to save a friend._

_**Is that what happened? I was wondering what happened. Dumbledore kept that story very top secret.**_

_Yea, he didn't think it wise for the whole school to find out about that; then older students would try it just to prove they were braver than two short first years. But that's beside the point._

_**Remus is right. And remember just a few weeks ago, when Collins hit a Bludger and it hit you in the head? If Sirius hadn't caught you, you would've been seriously hurt, maybe even killed.**_

Lily, love, only one person died while playing Quidditch, and that's because both the Bludger and the Bludger's bat were dropped on his head from fifty feet above.

_**That's not the point! You might've died or been unable to play Quidditch for the rest of year if he hadn't have caught you**_.

Listen you two, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work. People grow away from each other, and it's just me and Sirius's turn. On a change of subject, I think we have a extremely good chance of beating Slytherin at tomorrow's match. It's the championship, so I hope my best friend and my good luck charm are going.

_Yes, Sirius will be there._

Moony…

_Yes, I'll be there. But I'm only your best friend until Sirius make up._

So for the rest of our lives?

_Very funny._

And what about you, my good luck charm? If you're not there, I might just fall off my broom from too much stress.

_**Yes, I'll be there. I still think this whole thing between you and Sirius is stupid, but maybe you two will apologize to each other after you win.**_

Yea, sure Lily. Whatever you say, my love.

_I think I'm going to barf. Gag!_

Oh shut up Moony!

_**Damn, here comes Goblets! Hide the note, hide the note!**_

_You take it James; he's headed right for me!_

"Good morning, Professor Goblets. And what might I be able to do for you this fine Friday?"

"_Hic! _Detention for the three of you _Hic! _Next—" and he passed out.

"That was way too close," Lily said.

"It's good news for us though. With any luck, he was so drunk that he didn't remember anything, so he won't remember to give us detention will he?" James said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

END CHAPTER

Okay, so it wasn't that long, sorry. But what did you think? Keep in mind, this is the transition chapter; the next one is going to have some very—interesting things happen in it, to say the least. Let's just say the rating might have to go up. Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again for the one of the best chapters that this fic is ever going to have. It will make you cry, scream, laugh, cheer, jump for joy, all that wonderful stuff. I'm not sure if I should up the rating for violence or what, so we'll see. This chapter will be in normal form for once. This is a little short because I want to torture you all and wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter. On with the chapter! Hang on to your underwear; it's going to be a bumpy ride! (Laughs maniacally)

Chapter Six: The Joys Of A Quidditch Match

It was your average Saturday morning at Hogwarts. The whole school was abuzz with excitement; the Quidditch House Championships were scheduled for ten-o-clock that very morning. The two houses that hated each other the most, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were about to face off in a winner-take-all match in front of the entire school.

Usually before the Championship Match, the two houses in question would spend the next two weeks before the match waging war against each other. This year was no exception. In fact, it was a thousand times worse because of the well-known rivalry between the houses. Slytherins were hexing Gryffindors left and right, and vice versa. Madame Pomfrey had had no sleep the past two weeks due to the alarming rate of people having to be sent to the hospital wing.

James looked down at his porridge gloomily. He and Sirius were still fighting, and since they were both on the same Quidditch team, it made practice difficult. Sirius kept sending Bludgers in James direction, which he narrowly dodged, and the list goes on.

"James, for the last time, will you please eat something?" Remus asked, concerned.

"No way, I'll throw it all up if I do. This is Gryffindor's first chance at the cup in a century. What if I screw up and miss the Snitch?"

"Oh you'll be fine, James, don't jinx yourself. Now will you eat? For me?" Lily pleaded, sticking her lip out and giving him the puppy eyes.

"All right, but only because you want me to so much," James conceded, finally taking a bite of his porridge. After eating a bit more, he put his spoon down, said good bye to Remus and Lily, and left the Great Hall to go down to the pitch and change.

It was two minutes to ten. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was as nervous as it was possible to be. If they won today, three quarters of the school would be screaming and worshipping their names as the first ones to beat Slytherin house in a century. But if they lost, the entire school would never let them live it down. And when you considered the odds, the second option sounded much more likely.

The clock up at the castle chimed ten. The team took a collective gulp and walked onto the pitch to a tumultuous mass of screaming, roaring, and cheering fans along with the almost as loud hisses and boos of the Slytherins. The team captains shook hands and a much younger Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The match had begun.

"And they're off! It's Gryffindor Chaser Donaldson with the Quaffle! Donaldson to Morrington, and Slytherin Chaser Dogsby just stole the Quaffle! He's streaking up the field and then—ouch! —Gryffindor Beater Black just hit a Bludger at him. Dogsby's going to feel that tomorrow!" said Remus, who happened to commentating on the match. "So the Quaffle is back to Morrington! Its Morrington to Donaldson, Donaldson to Davidson, Davidson shoots, Slytherin Keeper Barton dives, misses—Gryffindor scores!" Remus said again, resisting jumping up in the air. The pitch erupted into cheers from Gryffindors and the other two houses and catcalls and jeers from the Slytherins.

And so the match continued. After about ten minutes of play, the score was ninety to twenty in favor of Gryffindor. James would stand up on his broom and do a back flip or a somersault whenever Gryffindor scored, much to the worry and fury of Lily and Remus.

"And Gryffindor scores again, making the score a hundred to twenty. And James, stop doing that, you are going to get yourself killed!" Remus added, seeing James do a handstand on his broom. The spectators laughed and some Slytherins even had the nerve to start chanting, "Jump!" James recovered and flipped the Slytherins off, much to the happiness of the other houses, who laughed themselves silly. James went back to scouring the skies for the elusive Golden Snitch. He searched for a few minutes when he saw it; a golden glitter clear across the pitch by the Slytherin goalposts. And Knott, the Slytherin Seeker, was nowhere near the area. This was his chance to be the hero of not only Gryffindor, but the rest of the school.

He leaned flat against his broom and bolted to the other side of the pitch. "And wait a moment, it looks like Gryffindor Seeker Potter has seen the Snitch!" yelled Remus, standing up. Lily stood up too as she watched her boyfriend streak up the field. James was about to grasp the snitch when an explosion made him start and turn around on his broom. One of the stands (which had luckily been unoccupied) had been blown to smithereens, and there, in the midst of the rubble, stood none other than Lord Voldemort.

_Oh my what an evil cliffy for you readers. Ha, ha, I love doing that. Okay, since I was more than fair by posting two chapters today, I want a minimum total of…15 reviews. Yea, that's a lot, but that's between the two chappies combined, so you'll all find a way. And if you don't, I'm sure tigerlilystar will be most happy to help you find the loophole. So yea, I get my minimum of 15 reviews, you get the next chapter. Toodles for now!_


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, the long awaited chapter seven! How did you guys like that cliffy? I thought it was the best cliffy I ever wrote. I worked really long and hard on those two chappies. So I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will.

I'd like to thank a couple people;

Tigerlilystar

Cassie93

And the rest of my reviewers that have stuck with me through my writer's block and all that stuff. You rock, all of you!

But you didn't come here to hear me babble; on with the fic! And make sure you got a good hold of your hats; it's going to be a bumpy ride tonight!

By the way, since the math hurts, we're just going to say Voldemort has only made his debut a year ago. If you have a problem, then you help me figure out the math and I'll correct it. Until then, just go with it.

Chapter Seven: Trouble

James couldn't believe his eyes; this was the guy everybody was talking about. He was a murderer in the most dangerous sense. He had killed about fifty people already, and that wasn't counting the lives that his followers, called the Death Eaters, had killed.

Voldemort smirked at the stands. "Well, hello, everyone. I hope I'm not late for the party," he said in his high, cold voice. He stretched out his arms as if he were attempting to embrace them all. "Ah, Dumbledore, how are you old man?" he added as Dumbledore appeared right in front of him. Dumbledore's eyes were flashing dangerously. James was close enough to see the furious fire burning in the old man's eyes, and he suddenly regretted leaving his wand in the dormitory on his bed. "How did you get through the gates, Tom?"

"Simple. I broke the enchantments and walked through the gates. And here I am. My, my, look at all the innocent students you have under your wing, Dumbledore. I wonder—how many can stand up to Lord Voldemort," he added.

"You're fight is with me. leave my students out of this!" Dumbledore said sharply. James was stunned. He had never seen the headmaster this angry.

"And who are you to stop me, Dumbledore?"

"You're not stupid Tom. You know what I'm like when I'm angry. I suggest you leave this school before I get even angrier," Dumbledore said, his voice a deadly calm. There was a flicker of fear in Voldemort's eyes, but it was brief. Soon the fear turned into rage. Before anyone could stop him, before anyone could blink, Voldemort pointed his wand at James and shouted "_Imperio!" _

Suddenly, James felt like he was floating on thin air. His mind was filled with and indistinguishable fog. Then he heard someone say, "_Attack Dumbledore." _James was about to obey the nice voice when another said "_No! Don't attack him!"_

_"Attack Dumbledore."_

_"No, I don't want to."_

_"Do it anyway."_

_"No, I won't."_

_"Attack Dumbledore."_

"I won't! I won't attack Dumbledore!" James screamed. He opened his eyes. The fogginess and the floating feeling were gone. Instead, he had a headache that rivaled the one that he got from the Bludger. He blinked a few times to get used to the light again. He saw Voldemort still standing across from Dumbledore, glowering at him. Dumbledore was giving James an approving look and nodded.

Unfortunately for James, Voldemort was not as happy. "Well, it looks like I'll have to raise the stakes a little. There is now a barrier around this boy to prevent you from interfering in my statement, old man!" Voldemort shrieked. In his fury, he screamed, "_Crucio!" _at James. James felt thousands of knives pierce his skin. Every square inch of skin was in agony. James couldn't think of any words to describe the pain he was going through. He vaguely heard himself scream blood-curdling screams, but he didn't care. He was in pain, and he wanted it to end, all of it. He'd rather die than go through any more pain. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Had he died? He opened his eyes. nope, he was still alive. He looked up and saw the two men still standing there. Voldemort was laughing at the expression on Dumbledore's face. "James, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes furious and worried at the same time. James nodded vaguely and stood up. he felt like he was going to throw up. Voldemort laughed coldly. "And I'm not done with him yet, Dumbledore. That is, unless you can meet my demands."

Dumbledore glared at Voldemort and turned back to look at James. Then he shook his head and sighed. "What is it you want?"

"Don't do anything, Professor!" James found himself shouting. "Oi, ugly, was that your best shot? I've seen better work from first years!" James added. Voldemort's eyes flared and he turned to James. "I think I need to teach you some manners, boy. _Venotitius!"_

James suddenly felt very sick. His insides were squirming and twisting and turning into knots. He threw up all over the pitch. His face felt warm and he shook uncontrollably. He heard screaming in the stands, but one scream stood out the most; Lily must've been frantic up there as she watched him going through all of this. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. He looked the Dark Lord straight in the eye, letting him know that he was not afraid of him.

Voldemort smiled maliciously. "So, a strong spirit? We'll have to remedy that, won't we? _Arsono Fillimando!" _James watched helplessly as the tremendous fireball-like thing came streaking towards him at an alarming rate. He watched it come nearer and nearer and finally, it hit him with a force like a elephant. The pain was so immense that he fell to his knees. He heard screaming, spells being cast, and people running.

Suddenly he felt someone's arms shake his shoulders. He cracked open his eyes. there was none other than Sirius Black kneeling beside him, bent over James. "

"James," he croaked. James had never seen him this white and scared before. James attempted to smile. "Hi. What's new?" he gasped, trying to sound casual. By the look on Sirius's face, he was failing miserably. James then heard other voices steadily getting closer.

"Sirius, is he all right? I just got out of the hospital wing. What happened?"

"We'll fill you in later, Wormtail. Sirius, is he still breathing?"

"Oh my God! Please tell me he's okay. Someone please say he's all right!"

James struggled to stay conscious, but his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Sirius noticed. "Oi, mate, you need to stay awake," he said. James tried to obey but failed miserably. He could no longer bear the weight of his eyelids, and he knew no more.

Well, what do you think? Will James be okay? The required minimum reviews for you to see the next chapter is 9. I think you will enjoy the next chapter. Well, toodles for now!


	8. Chapter 8

All right I've made you all wait long enough for me to get my required reviews. I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Sirius's middle name, that belongs to another fellow fanfic writer whose name I can't remember at the moment.

Here we go again!

Chapter Eight: The Hospital Wing

James was having a rather pleasant dream in which Lily and him were married and they had a baby. The baby's name was Harry, and he looked exactly like James, except for the eyes; he had Lily's eyes. They were all happy together when one night, Voldemort came and killed him and Lily, and then attacked Harry. But Harry survived and the spell backfired on the Dark Lord.

"James? James? James, wake up! You've been asleep long enough."

James started and almost screamed in pain. His entire body was in agony, from his head to the very tips of his toes. He groaned and opened his eyes. Four blurry figures were sitting at his bedside, two on each side. He groped around for his glasses.

"Here you go," said a familiar voice. The owner had given him his glasses. James put them on.

Lily and Remus were sitting on his right while Sirius and Peter were sitting on his left. He blinked a few times and yawned.

"James, how do you feel?" asked a tentative Lily. James looked over at her. She looked like she had been crying.

"I feel fine," James answered, deciding the truth might not be the best idea right now. He took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her with those big, hazel eyes that got him out of trouble many times before. She smiled.

"Thank God. You gave us a fright, I can tell you that much," Remus asked. James grinned.

"When do I not give people heart attacks?"

"No kidding. There is never a dull moment when you're around James," Peter piped up. James looked over at him.

"Why thank you, Peter. It's nice to get such a compliment after that little fiasco," James said. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Fiasco? That was a little more than a prank gone wrong, James. You could've been killed back there," he said. The mood in the room went from cheering up to gloomy again. James looked around the room after giving Sirius a "now you've done it" glare.

"Listen, I'm fine. Yea, a little sore, but I'll be out of here in an hour or two, right?" James said bracingly. The four that were not in a bed looked at each other.

"Stop looking at each other like that, you're making me want to eat my words," James said. Just then Madame Pomfrey made her appearance. She scanned the group with a stern eye. "Miss Evans, what did I tell you earlier? You need to go back to the Gryffindor dormitory and get some rest. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, will you please escort Miss Evans as far as you can to her dormitory?" she asked. The boys nodded and helped Lily up. With both of her arms around their necks, the three left the room. Madame Pomfrey, satisfied that Lily was going to go rest, went back to her office, which left James and Sirius alone in the same room.

"Did you have to put a damper on the conversation like that?" James asked immediately. Sirius nodded.

"Well excuse me for being the serious one for once. I don't think we should make light of the fact that you were just attacked by You Know Who."

"Oh don't be like everyone else, say the damn name, he's not that scary!"

"Fine. Lord Voldemort. Happy now you idiot?"

"Who're you calling the idiot, idiot?"

"Those stunts you were pulling at the match a week ago. If you weren't doing back flips or handstands, you were mouthing off to Voldemort and paying for it."

"Wait a minute," James said, his face falling. "A week? I've been out for a week?"

"Yea, you git you have. You actually had to go to St. Mungo's for a few days. You got back day before yesterday." As Sirius said this, his face had turned from the angry expression that had graced his face at the beginning of the conversation to one that James almost didn't recognize; fear and—was that worry? James gulped and was silent.

They both said nothing for a good hour when James broke the silence. "So, how long will I have to stay in here?"

"According to Pomfrey, she wants you to stay here for a good portion of the week, just to make sure you really did recover properly." James nodded and they were silent for a minute or two when Sirius added, "Dumbledore was raving mad. Once Voldemort shot you with that fireball thing, Dumbledore got so angry he hexed him with spells not even Moony had heard of. Once that git had gone, Dumbledore came over to us—"

"Us?" James asked.

"Me, you, Remus, Peter, and Lily. Anyways, he came over and started to check you over when he went pale and he said…" Sirius trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you needed to get to St. Mungo's immediately, and when Lily asked if you'd be all right, he said it—it didn't look very likely at that moment."

James gulped. He, James Potter, had almost died? That was enough to make James really think for once in his life. What if he had died? What would've become of Lily? Or Remus and Peter? Or even Sirius?

Once again the two teens were silent. Sirius sat there moodily as James was staring off into space and thinking. Sirius was about to get up when the most unexpected thing happened; James hugged him. Sirius felt very awkward. "Um, mate, you all right?" Sirius asked. James parted from the hug and patted Sirius on the back.

"Sorry mate."

"For what?"

"Well, being a prat, as you put it. I guess I sort of let Lily get her way. I just couldn't believe she said yes that I guess I wanted to do whatever it took to keep her, and maybe I went too far by letting her become a Marauder. Sorry."

"Ah, don't be. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Like what?"

"You git, it's your turn to apologize!"

"What'd I do?"

"Sirius…"

"Ha, just messing with you, mate. Yea, I'm sorry for getting all weird on you and Lily about her joining us. I should be grateful; both of the Gryffindor prefects were in the Marauders."

"So, friends again?"

"…Yea, friends."

They shook on it and patted each other awkwardly on the back. They smiled.

"So I, James Daniel Potter, declare that the Marauders are hereby reunited."

"And I, Sirius Orion Black, second that motion."

"So um, Sirius, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Don't give me that look, I was just messing with you. What's the other one?"

"Can Lily still be a Marauder?"

"Hmm, well…"

END CHAPTER

Well, there it is. One of the last chapters. What will Sirius's answer be? Will he let Lily be a Marauder, or will he be against it like he has been since the third chapter? Well, guess what? I'm going to let you decide! When you review, just tell me what should happen, should he accept her or not. The option that gets the grand majority gets in the fic. If there's a tie…well, let's cross that bridge when we get there.

The minimum number of reviews that are required for this chapter are 10. I hope I can get more than that; I want a lot of people to vote for what they want. So, I'll see y'all later. Toodles for now!

Oh, change of plans. Since I updated this fic when it still had six reviews to go and the last chappy asked for 9, that is added to the 10. That makes a grand total of...25 reviews! And you can vote in those reviews if you want! So I will not for sure update again untill every review is in!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is everyone! The long awaited update! I think you'll like it! Oh, and by the way, I have decided not only to change this fic's title, but I'm also extending the fic just a tad! There's going to be one more chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all of the reviews! On with the fic!

Chapter I Lost Track Of What Number We're On Because I Had To Post Tons Of Authors Notes To Get Reviews: Close Call

It was the next day when all four of them—Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily—came to visit James in the hospital wing. They were approaching the double doors when they heard a commotion inside. They quickened their footsteps and Remus pulled open the door to reveal the scene before them.

James's bed was curtained off, and they could hear Madame Pomfrey freaking out a little and talking to herself. "He's going to have to go back to St. Mungo's again, poor boy. His friends won't be happy, nor his parents, and neither will the headmaster," she said, loud enough that the crew heard her. She came out from behind the curtains and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the four teens looking at her in horror. She sighed and asked very kindly, "Did you hear what I said, dears?"

They nodded; still looking horrified and scared at the same time. She sighed again and said, "Well, no use watering it down for you then. If his fever doesn't go back down by the time the Healers from St. Mungo's get here, he is going with them. I'm sorry, dears," she added, watching as their faces fell even further. She put a hand on each of their shoulders and left the room to get Dumbledore.

The moment the door shut, Lily couldn't take it any more and ran to the other end of the ward where, behind the curtains, laid her boyfriend. "Lily! Lily, wait!" Remus shouted after, running after her. "You shouldn't go back there without us!" But it was too late. She threw the curtains apart and could've screamed if not for the very large lump that had just formed in her throat.

James looked awful compared to when she saw him the previous day. His skin was paler. He shivered as cold sweat beaded on his forehead. He groaned in his uneasy sleep. Lily put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as Remus and Peter, lead by Sirius, threw the curtains open to join her. She heard Remus take a sharp intake of breath and Peter let out a low whistle. She heard nothing from Sirius. She turned around to face her boys (a/n: she's kind of their Hermione now). All three faces were pale. Peter's jaw had dropped open and he looked like a fish. Remus and Sirius could just stare at their best friend lying on the bed.

"My God, what happened? He—he was doing so well yesterday," Remus choked. Lily looked at him in sympathy. She turned to Sirius, who still had not made a noise since coming through the curtains. His face was expressionless as he stared at the unconscious James. Then he finally spoke. "That—that—that moron!" he croaked. The other three looked over at him in puzzlement. "First he let's a Bludger hit him square in the head, then I give him broken ribs, and the next thing you know, he's getting shot with about a hundred curses and he might not survive! Prongsy, if you can hear me, you-are-a-MORON!" Sirius added. Lily, Peter, and Remus looked at him like he was mad. Lily looked over at Remus for an explanation and after a minute, he nodded, understanding what was going on (to a point) inside Sirius's head.

Lily sighed and sat down next to James. She took the washrag from the basin on his nightstand and dabbed at his forehead as she tried to hold back her tears. Unfortunately, she failed to do so, for a big fat tear fell from her eyes and landed on the back of James hand. Remus and Peter bowed their heads, also attempting to hide their concern. Sirius just stood there, looking pretty hopeless and scared. What if James did—die? He didn't know what he would do, James was his best friend, his partner in crime, and held all of his secrets.

There was a groan, and the four of them came out of their rather dreary thoughts and back to the real world. James hand was moving slightly, and they could see his eyes moving from under his eyelids. "James?" Lily breathed, not even daring to believe what she was seeing for fear it was a dream and if she moved or said the wrong thing, she'd wake up. James groaned again and, to the elation of his friends, groggily opened his eyes. He blinked and groped for his glasses. Lily handed them to him. He nodded his thanks and put them on, blinking at the change of lighting. He stared at the white faces of his three friends and his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, you all look like you saw a ghost," James said quietly. His throat was still sore from all of that vomiting he did last night.

"Well, we almost did," said Peter. James looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You looked like you were dying," murmured Remus. James cocked an eyebrow.

"So that's why you all look like crap?"

At this, Lily immediately forgot her pity for the time being and promptly whacked James on the back of his head. "You idiot, we were worried about you! Madame Pomfrey was going to send you back to St. Mungo's, and all you can do is ask an insensitive question?" she asked. Then she exploded and started to cry. James sat up slowly and embraced her, rubbing circles on her back as he whispered things the other three couldn't hear, but knew were things that were getting himself back on his girlfriend's good side.

Once Lily was calmed down, she sat up and the five of them talked for a while. James watched them intently as they took turns telling him what happened on their ends from the beginning of the Quidditch match (which, to James's disappointment, they had lost due to the Slytherin Seeker snatching the fleeing Snitch) to when he woke up the previous day.

Outside in the doorway, Dumbledore and McGonagall watched the teens talking and smiled. there was no need to worry about any fights involving them; they had solved whatever problem was. They would be fine.

Sirius turned to Lily. "Lily, sorry I was such a jerk."

"Yea, you were a jerk."

"This is hard enough, can you make this a little easier for me?"

"All right, I'll be nice. I forgive you Sirius."

"Good. Now with that off my conscience, I want to ask you something."

"I'm already dating James, Sirius."

"Don't even joke about that, especially with James in the room. Oi, mate, I'm not interested in her, don't you give me that look. Are you sure you aren't related to McGonagall, because that glare looks very similar…"

"What is your question, Sirius?"

"Would you like to be an Official Marauder?"

"Well…"

_Ha ha, I'm so evil. How do you like that cliffy? Sorry about the very late update, I had some serious writer's block. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get at least 12 new reviews for this chapter and when I have some spare time. Keep in mind, school is starting on my end, and I'm taking honors classes and will be in about 3 different choirs, 2 theater programs, and a Knowledge Bowl team. Oi I'm going to lose my mind. Toodles for now._ Wish me luck, cuz I get to go camping at 8 o clock in the morning. Oi.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my readers, long time no see! I have finally updated! YAY! Oh the joys of a new year of school! My algebra 2 teacher is horrible, but the rest of the subjects I'm enjoying. I'll be auditioning for the fall play on Monday, so think good thought for me at about 3:30 pm Mountain Time, cuz that's when my audition is. I'm kinda nervous…

Anyways, you didn't come here to hear me blabber about my life. I don't own Harry Potter.

I've decided that this is the last chapter (whether there'll be a sequel or not depends on what you say in your reviews). This will be pretty short too. This might make some of you mad, but it is my fic, so deal. On with the ficcy!

Chapter: Decline

"So Lily, would you like to be an official Marauder?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him, Remus, Peter, and James. She smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Sirius, but I will have to decline the offer." The boys looked at her incredulously.

"But—but," James stuttered. Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"James, I've been thinking long and hard about this. We need to spend a little time away from each other once in a while, and this is your outlet; pulling pranks and gallivanting across Hogsmeade and the castle grounds."

"You sure, Lily? We really could use another prefect in the group," Remus said. Lily nodded. "Yea, I'm sure."

Two weeks later…

The school was in an uproar. Someone had unleashed an entire colony of Cornish Pixies into the school. They were wreaking havoc in every single room and nook and cranny that they could access. Books had been destroyed, classrooms trashed, robes ripped to shreds, and Filch had to be taken to St. Mungo's due to an aneurysm.

Some suspects had just been apprehended, and they were sitting in the Head of Gryffindor House's office. McGonagall was staring down at the four guilty parties, nostrils flaring and eyes piercing into their very souls. "You four are, to say the least, in very deep trouble. Once the prefect on duty gets here and she tells me what she saw, all four of you will be doing detention for the rest of your lives!"

Just then, the said prefect walked in. it was Hufflepuff prefect Amy Smithers.

"Ah, Miss Smithers, I'm glad you could come, and in the middle of class."

"No problem, Professor. Glad to help," she said, glaring at the four boys, who all took a collective groan. Amy hated them ever since they had pulled that harmless head-shaving prank on her.

"Miss Smithers, you were on duty when the Cornish Pixies were released, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Are these the boys that released them into the castle?"

Amy considered the boys. They were giving her a pleading look. She sighed.

"As much as I'd like to see these four punished for a prank, I can't say this one is their handiwork." The other five people looked stunned.

"Are you telling me that Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were not responsible for this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right then, off you go, all of you. I guess I need to do more investigating."

The five teens left the office, four of whom were much more lighthearted than when they had entered. "Thanks, Smithers. But you saw us do it, so why didn't you turn us in?" James asked. Amy glared at them.

"Believe me, Potter, if Evans didn't have some information on me that could get me expelled, all four of you would be in detention for life."

The four boys smiled at each other. It just goes to show you; once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

_Well, there it is, the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for your support and reviews! Review please!_


End file.
